Conventional technology microelectromechanical (MEMS) force dies are based on linking the applied force to the center of a sensing diaphragm having four piezoresistive strain gauges formed thereon. The contact pads are positioned around the diaphragm, which makes conventional MEMS force dies relatively large. In addition, conventional MEMS force dies are fragile, lack the robustness of other force sensing technologies (e.g., force sensitive resistors), and are susceptible to debris from the external environment. Accordingly, there is a need in the pertinent art for a small, low-cost, silicon force sensor that may be sealed and that is robust against mechanical overload.